


Be Good To Me

by the_benefactor



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Delinquents, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, far from the madding crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: Clarke is 18 years and 9 days old when her younger sister Madi chases her down frantically waving a letter above her head. When she is finally able to calm Madi down and read the letter herself she squeals, jumping in excitement.Her Great Uncle just passed away and he left her everything.Or the 5 times Bellamy proposes to Clarke and the one time she returns the favour.*Inspired by Far from the Madding Crowd*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Be Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useyourtelescope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/gifts).



> Apparently I only ever post on here every two years, who knows when I’ll be back!
> 
> I wrote this from a prompt by Useyourtelescope for Bellarke Secret Santa 2019 but I never got around to posting it. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I’ve never watched or read Far From the Madding Crowd and I don’t read a lot of historical fiction so it's not entirely accurate, but I tried my best. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song Be Good To Me by Milo Greene.

**YEAR 1**

Clarke is 18 years and 9 days old when her younger sister Madi chases her down frantically waving a letter above her head. When she is finally able to calm Madi down and read the letter herself she squeals, jumping in excitement. 

Her Great Uncle just passed away and he left her _everything._

*

Abby agrees, in her old age, that Madi should move with Clarke to their Uncle's farm across the state. Madi is not at all distraught about it but more enthusiastic to travel to new places and go on new adventures. They leave the Griffin Manor within three days of receiving the letter. 

*

A tall, broad, tan man meets them at the gate to their new estate. 

“You must be farmer, Blake,” Clarke says, recalling the mention of a Shepherd from the letter. 

“Yes ma’am,” he answers, “please, call me Bellamy.”

Clarke nods her head in acknowledgement. At this point Madi pipes up about their journey, describing in detail all the plants and animals they encountered. Bellamy beams at her and Clarke thinks his smile might be the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

* 

Clarke gathers her staff in the largest room on the property, speaks to them all individually to make sure their needs are met and concerns are heard. At the end of the gathering, she stands at the front of the room, Madi by her right side, smiling at the people before her. 

“From now on you have a Mistress, not a Master,” she begins, “it is my intention to astonish you all.”

As everyone disperses, Bellamy is left standing in the middle of the room, both hands in his brown linen trouser pockets and looking at her with a kind of disgruntled fondness. 

“Do you understand your duties, Mr Blake?” Clarke asks, her voice softer and more delicate than when she was addressing the crowd. 

“If I don't I will ask ma’am,” he nods at her before turning and following his team out of the building. 

* 

It is a Friday morning on her third week there when she and Madi decide to venture down to the water where her workers wash the sheep. Madi skips along beside Clarke, waving at all the workers as they appear and immediately beaming at Bellamy when he comes into view. He has quickly become her favourite.

“Miss Griffin is here now so you better do your best work!” Madi calls out, amusing most of the workers. 

Bellamy just smirks at Clarke in her navy blue dress, pinned up hairdo and pristine leather shoes. 

“Perhaps you could get in here and lend a hand?” Bellamy says as he drags the sheep through the water, running a hand through their wool before handing them off to Miller. 

“You don’t think I would?” Clarke's brow furrows at the accusation.

“No, Princess. You wouldn’t,” Bellamy challenges. 

Clarke scoffs, kicking off her shoes, hiking up her skirt and borderline storming into the water, securing a place next to Bellamy. He would not stop smiling at her for the rest of the day. 

*

They grow closer over the following months, reading together, walking together and working together. One particular evening they were sitting under a willow tree at the highest point of Clarke’s estate when she lets slip, "sometimes I worry about running the estate on my own, without a man.”

“Well, you could always marry me,” he says. 

She catches his glance in her peripheral vision, all smug and knowing with the top three buttons of his linen shirt undone. 

“In fact,” he continues, “I think you should marry me.”

“Oh do you now?” She responds, pulling her knees to her chest and turning her head to face him. 

A slight rouge graces his cheeks but she refuses to mention it, instead, he looks out at the horizon and thinks about his next words carefully. 

“We could be really happy,” he whispers almost wistfully before capturing her gaze with a ferocity that she has never encountered before.

“I would make sure you are always happy, Princess.” 

“Oh well then, how could I refuse?”

She cocks her eyebrow in a way that lets him know she is joking and without another word he helps her off the floor to continue their stroll in companionable silence.

**YEAR 2**

Bellamy asks her earlier that year, barely six months after his last proposal. They were sitting in her library one evening, they had gotten into the habit of reading together in companionable silence. She’s laughing at some ancient Greek myth he has just told her, one that she is fairly certain is made up when he asks her. 

“Miss Griffin, will you marry me?” 

She stops laughing and shakes her head. 

“Mr Blake, I want a husband. I want somebody who would be able to tame me and you would never be able to do it.”

He is the one that scoffs this time. Clarke smiles to herself as she pulls out another history book from her collection and passes it to Bellamy.

*

They have a rather ugly spat the following month and if Clarke is entirely honest she cannot exactly recall what caused it. Maybe it was his unshakable need to remind her of her status, her unwillingness to relinquish her perfectionist tendencies, or their refusal to agree about anything regarding maintenance and scheduling. 

All she can remember, for that matter, is the end of a conversation that took place in a room which was once her Uncle's office and is now an art studio full of sketches, charcoal and paints. Sometimes, in the afternoon when Bellamy has finished work he would join her in the studio. She would draw and he would read and it was one of her favourite past times. 

That day, however, he was particularly nasty, maybe the sheep were being difficult or Murphy made one too many snarky remarks, as he usually does. 

Nevertheless, whatever it was prompted him to say “you are unworthy of this place, Miss Griffin.”

His words make her stop in her place, stand taller and hold her head an inch or so higher. She places her charcoal down and turns so that he is within her eye line. 

“May I ask where my unworthiness lies?” 

Before he can respond she adds, “in my rejection of you perhaps?” 

He stands up to respond but Clarke is not having it. 

“Just leave Bellamy” he stands awkwardly, a visible battle between his head and heart taking place. 

“Mr Blake, I would very much appreciate it if you would leave my manor at once.”

Bellamy is not willing to argue with her further and leaves promptly without so much as a glance in her direction. 

*

They go three weeks without speaking, using a conjunction of Miller, Murphy and Madi to send messages back and forth. That is until Clarke is summoned to the paddock that Bellamy usually frequents by a very frantic Madi. The younger Griffin hardly speaks as she ushers Clarke to the paddock. Clarke stops immediately when the subject of Madi’s anxiety comes into view. Her workers are standing around one of her sheep who appears to be on its deathbed. Clarke looks from Murphy to Miller, both of whom shake their heads, seemingly coming to the non-verbal conclusion that nothing can be done. 

Clarke drops by the sheeps' side, running her hand across its head. 

“Where is Bellamy?” she murmurs. 

“I don’t know,” Murphy sighs in response. 

Miller, who seems to know Clarke’s next move before she knows her own, procures a horse and hands the reins to Clarke. 

“Last I heard he was in the village,” Miller says. 

Clarke nods hurriedly, jumping on the horse and riding in pursuit of a man who if she had just apologised to would already be by her side. She pushes down the feelings blooming in her chest, reminiscent of guilt, shame and fear of losing someone that she has not too friendly feelings for. 

She arrives at his cabin in minutes and slams open the door, almost running into his chest, he must have heard her coming. 

“Please don’t desert me, Bellamy,” she says, tears welling in her eyes and hands shaking. 

He looks at her confused until she explains what has happened. They ride back to the field in companionable silence. 

* 

The sheep survives, Madi names him Augustus after the hero in Bellamy’s stories. He doesn’t correct her by saying ‘actually Madi, it’s history’, instead he smiles shyly to himself for the rest of the day, even while Murphy picks on him for being a dork. 

  
  
  
  


**YEAR 3**

The farm struggles in the third year. A particularly nasty winter flu wipes out half of her workers including one of the young boys that Bellamy had grown to care for over the years, Jasper Jordan. 

They are a comforting presence by each other's side throughout it all. Except when Bellamy gets sick and Clarke becomes a nervous wreck. Miller says that Bellamy never gets sick which prompts her to throw rational thinking to the wind and venture to the cabins leaving Monty, Miller, Murphy, Harper, Monroe and Madi in the quarantined manor. 

Bellamy’s fever had spiked by the time she arrived at his cabin and she thinks that it is a damned near miracle that he is still conscious. She sits by his side for two days, feeding him soup, tucking him in and brushing the hair out of his face with a damp rag. 

He turns to her some time on the second day, just as his temperature is starting to return to normal and he can almost tolerate solid food again. 

“Do you ever imagine the future, Clarke?” He says, half asleep and voice cracking with disuse. She does not answer so he continues, “do you ever allow yourself to imagine what we could have been if you said yes?” 

Clarke's movements still, her hand that was once running through his hair falling to her side. 

“I do,” she whispers. 

“Me too,” he hums in response. 

*

He recovers the next day and if he remembers their conversation he does not mention it. 

* 

Three months later they venture up to their favourite willow tree. Rugged up in copious coats and blankets so they can watch the sunset. Once they are settled on the ground Bellamy lets a confession slip. 

“I’m not such a fool as to imagine that I might still stand a chance with you. But one day I will leave you, you can be sure of that.”

She nods in acknowledgement but does not respond. She doesn't trust herself to. They watch the sunset in companionable silence. It’s what they do best. 

**YEAR 4**

In the fourth year Clarke meets Finn Collins and Bellamy is less than pleased. Bellamy becomes grumpy, agitated and borderline unpleasant to be around. 

Finn starts courting her in March and before long asks for her hand in marriage. 

Clarke goes to tell Bellamy the news on the same night that he decides to confront her, after weeks of ignoring her existence. 

“You should want nothing to do with him, Miss Griffin,” he says before she can open the door to her studio entirely. 

“Don’t listen to him, don’t believe him, don’t trust him,” he continues, brushing past her to enter the room. 

Clarke closes the door and turns to him, running her hands down her skirt to remain composed. 

“Finn asked me to marry him,” she says, watching his control slip as his eyes begin to plead with her. 

“Don’t marry him, Princess.”

“And do what? Marry you instead?” 

The words are out of her mouth before she can think about what they truly mean.

“I would never hurt you, Clarke. Not like he will.”

She just scoffs and adverts her eyes, opening the door and gesturing for him to leave. 

*

In the end, it is finding letters from Finn’s fiance that does it. Turns out he was only in it for the money. She kicks him out immediately, throwing his things out the door and pegging the engagement ring at his smug little face. Harper and Murphy have to hide their laughter behind dirt-covered hands while Miller, Monty and Monroe try their hardest to avert their eyes.

Bellamy is nowhere to be seen but Clarke does not doubt that he knows within the hour. 

**YEAR 5**

Clarke’s cousin Echo comes to visit the following year and takes a particular interest in Mr Blake. Bellamy seems to reciprocate Echo’s affection much to Clarke’s disdain. Harper thinks she is being petty, Madi says that Echo is a lot of fun and Murphy thinks that Bellamy is just trying to get over her. She ignores all of them. What do they know anyway?

*

Echo stays three weeks longer than expected and Clarke has not seen Bellamy one on one since her cousin’s arrival. She decides to seek out Miller that afternoon when she knows he is feeding the pigs by himself. Miller likes the pigs the most, Madi thinks it is because they make him laugh more than the other animals. Clarke can see some logic in her sister's theory. 

Miller is smiling when she enters the barn and acknowledges her presence with a curt nod in her direction. They stand in silence while the pigs feast before she musters up the courage to spit out her question.

“Is Bellamy courting Echo?” 

Miller turns to her confused.

“You didn’t know?”

Clarke shakes her head and runs out of the barn before Miller can say another word. 

*

Clarke does not speak to Bellamy the following month, which would have had more of an impact if he was willing to spend any time with her at all. Madi notices the evident tension between her two favourite people and decides to seek out Echo. 

Clarke never finds out what Madi said to Echo or why she decided to speak with her in the first place. Regardless, Echo is gone the next day, leaving not a single trace of her presence. 

Bellamy gets royally sloshed that afternoon. Miller finds him passed out with the pigs because Bellamy knows that no one other than Miller is willing to visit the pigs. 

It takes Murphy, Monty, Miller and Monroe to carry Bellamy back to his cabin. 

Miller informs Clarke of his state as soon as Bellamy is safely tucked away. 

Clarke goes to visit him early the next morning. He is completely out of it and likely still intoxicated so Clarke makes him some tea. 

When they sit down at his small kitchen table he murmurs something along the lines of “who would ever want to marry a man like me?” 

Clarke places her mug on the table and clasps his hand in both of hers. 

“Bellamy,” she says softly, “you are the best man I know.”

He doesn't respond so they sit in companionable silence. It is all they really know how to do.

**YEAR 6**

Bellamy grows a beard at the start of the year. He looks good, more than good. Clarke thinks that it might almost be criminal and she hates him a little bit for it. 

*

It is hard for them to grow back together after last year. She does not know how to be around him anymore. Where they used to be comfortable they are awkward and where they used to touch there is distance. They do not visit their willow tree once and Clarke begins to wonder if it is still there. 

*

One evening she is nursing a cup of Monty’s putrid moonshine in the foyer when he appears at her door. He walks towards her slowly, awkwardly. Hands stuffed in his pockets and gaze locked on the ground. You would think they had only just met. 

He finally pipes up, still not meeting her eyes and says, “I think it would be best if I left.”

Clarke is so shocked she almost drops her glass but instead places it on the mantle.

“I’m sorry, Mr Blake” she spits, his name rolling off of her tongue with malice, “have I offended you somehow?”

“I said I would leave you one day, Clarke.” 

His face is etched with sorrow which makes her want to pity him. He has a way of doing that, Clarke thinks it might be his eyes.

He starts to retreat when Clarke’s brain finally seems to catch up with what is happening. 

“Bellamy, wait!” she exclaims, reaching for his hand and grabbing it forcefully. 

“Was I not your first love?”

It is a risk and she knows it. But if there is one thing that Clarke is certain of in this world it is that she cannot survive without Bellamy Blake by her side. 

He still doesn't turn to face her. Maybe he can’t bring himself to. 

“If I knew that you would let me love you and marry you in this lifetime then I wouldn't need to go.” 

He turns to face her then and Clarke does not let go of his hand, afraid that if she does he will disappear and the thought brings tears to her baby blue eyes. 

“You will never know if you leave,” she sniffles, “all you have to do is ask.”

Bellamy swallows, clenching his jaw as if he is trying to hold something back. 

“Would you say no again?”

“Probably,” they both laugh at that. Tears in both their eyes, hands now intertwined.

“Ask me,” Clarke whispers, taking a step closer to Bellamy. 

“Clarke,” he swallows again, clearly nervous, “would you do me the honour of becoming my -”

“Yes,” she cuts him off, adrenaline coursing through her veins and exploding from her fingertips. 

Bellamy sighs, smiling bashfully as he pulls her close. He kisses her with a ferocity that she has always known he had. 

_ Finally.  _


End file.
